I Dream a Dream
by LeDawn
Summary: Arnold had a dream about Helga while watching I Dream of Jeanie. A crossover of Hey Arnold and I Dream of Jeanie. Hey Arnold don't belong to me that belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon, The makers of I Dream of Jeanie is Sidney Sheldon.


I Dream Of Jeanie

By:LeDawn

Arnold had a dream about Helga while watching I Dream of Jeanie. A crossover of Hey Arnold and I Dream of Jeanie.

Credit: Fonzfan82 she was a big help.

Arnold and Gerald have deiced to walk home instead of taking the bus. (On the last day of school).

"Arnold, what are you doing this summer?" Gerald asked him

"I'm going to help my grandparents with the boarding house." As they where going thier separated ways, as Arnold was walking in the boarding house he stepped aside to let the animals out as he was walking in he noticed a that the television was on. As he entered the living room he noticed that vision land was showing on the T.v. As he walked in he was intrigued by an old T.v. show called I Dream of Jeanie. As Arnold was watching the show he suddenly fall asleep. He dreamt that he was in the show a hour and half later he woke up from his nap.

"What a dream! I need to call Gerald and tell him about this."

Arnold rushed up to his room.

" whoa, Shortman! where is the fire?"

"sorry, Grandpa I need to call Gerald."

"Good. Maybe he can help with these repairs.''

"Arnold, we need as much help we can get and plus you know that Oscar isn't going to help."As Arnold entered in his room, he flip out his couch and he got on his phone and dialed Gerald's number.

"Hello Mrs. Johanssen."

"Hi, Arnold How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Are you calling for Gerald?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Hold on. Let me see if he is in his room."

"okay."

"Gerald!"

"Yes, Mom?"

" Arnold is on the phone."

"I'll take it in my room. What's up, Arnold?"

"Gerald, I had the weirdest dream. Was it about Lila? No! And beside, that an old crush anyway. For real Gerald let me tell about you this dream"

"Okay. What is It?"

"I had a dream."

"You told me that already."

"About Helga,"Arnold said before Gerald could have said something. Arnold was still on the phone, but unknowing to him, Gerald had dropped the phone to his surprise.

"Gerald, you still on the line?"

"Yeah. I'm still here. Did you just say that you had a dream about Helga?"

"Yes, I did."

"Was it about the marriage dream?"

"Gerald, this is a different dream and beside that was a pretty good dream. You know. Besides, Gerald, would you let me tell you this dream?"

"Okay, Arnold I'm listening."

"I dreamt that I was this astronaut in this show called I Dream of Jeanie."

"Isn't that the show where the astronaut crashes on a beach or an island? And find a yahoo bottle on it?"

"So, you're familiar with the show. I seen it a few times, well, anyway, I was this astronaut and Helga was this Jeanie who was in love with me the astronaut. We lived together. Well, I lived in a house while she stayed in the bottle. The Jeanie tries to get him to fall for her. And how that work out for you? Gerald, it was hard. Not only she was beautiful and sexy. Yet and still I stayed a perfect gentlemen to her. Gerald! I need your help, can you help me?"

"Arnold. I've got a couple of theories. Here is the first one: You have a sexual desire toward her and you want to forefull does desire. Meaning? You want to bang her, my man."

"Okay. Gerald, what's your next theory?"

"You have feelings for her. Well she is a good friend and I do like her. What about love? Do you love her, Arnold?" It was this time that Arnold himself drop the phone in shock because he hadn't thought of that.

"Are you still there?"

At this point Arnold's face was red that pretty much covered his whole body.

"Gerald, let's get serious here."

"I am been serious here, but hey, if you don't believe me, let's call my girl Phoebe and see what she says."

"That do sound good to me. Call her."

"Hello, this is the Heyerdahl residence. How may I help you?"

"Hi is Phoebe home?"

"Hi Gerald. No, she isn't home. She's over at Helga's. You can try her cell phone."

"Okay. Thank you, ."

"You're welcome, Gerald."

"She's over at your girl's house."

"Gerald I don't have a girlfriend."

"Bro, don't hide your feelings for her."

"Feelings? Gerald I thought you hated her."

"well, she's not that not that bad anymore."

"Dude, I have been telling you that forever."

"It's diffferent this time."

"How is it different this time? I'm dating her friend. Typical. I been your friend since preschool. I've been telling you every since then, but as soon as you starting dating Phoebe everything changed. Yes, it did."

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe." (Phoebe)

"Hi, Gerald. How may I help you?"

"It's Arnol. He got it bad."

"Bad? I'm not following. Either you or Arnold would have to explain."

"Arnold had a dream about Helga."

"Was it about the marriage dream from 4th grade?"

"NO! And how did you know about that?"

"I over heard. So Arnold tell me about your dream."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I'm alone, but why do you want me to be alone?"

"I'm embarrassed to tell you let alone to have Helga over hear."

"I promise, Arnold that I am by myself." (Trying to hold in her laughter.)

"Why are you laughing?"

"OH nothing, Arnold."

"Go on with your dream, football head."

"Helag?"

"What?"

"I thought I heard Helga."

"NO, that was me it was a slip of the tongue and plus I've being around Helga to much."

"Whatever you say. Anyway I had this dream that I was on this show called I Dream of Jeanie. I was this astronaut and Helga was this Jeanie that was wearing this outfit that left very little to the imagination."

"Earth to Arnold."

"Right. The dream. Anyway I had this dream that I to make the long story short, Helga got me to fall in love with her either that I was already in love with her. So, can you help me?"

"Arnold. Here is my theory: You have feelings for."

That's what Gerald said then he said I want to bang her."

"Oh my,tall hair boy making some sense. I swear, Phebe you sound more like Helga by the minute. So, What do you say?"

"Arnold, I can't give you the answer. Only you can come up with the answer for yourself."

"Gerald,Phoebe, I am willing to admit that I have feelings for Helga G. Pataki, So Helga will you go out with Me?"

"Yes! A million times yes. But how did you know?"

"Helga only you call me football head. I might be dense, but I'm not my dream have come true."


End file.
